I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to torque measuring devices and, more particularly, to a torque measuring device for measuring the load on the output from an engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known devices for measuring the torque on a rotating shaft, such as a rotating shaft between an engine and a load. In many cases, a gearing system contained within a gear box changes the rotational speed between the engine and the load.
These previously known devices, however, are generally bulky, heavy and expensive in construction. In many applications, such as in aircraft, the weight and size of these prior devices presents a serious disadvantage, but these devices are required and must be used regardless of their disadvantages. Measurement of the engine torque in an aircraft is a highly desirable feature since a wide or rapid fluctuation in the engine torque is oftentimes indicative of engine malfunction. Torque measurement is also a requirement for the efficient and safe operation of the aircraft.